마지막 소원
by Park Young Rin
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi jika gelang ini terlepas dari tanganku." Jelas Hinamori lagi. A UlquiMomo fict for my Himeka and Vivariation July. Sorry I'm late guys...


Sebuah kisah yang dibuat secara special untuk Himeka Miroslav a.k.a Park Seo Young sebagai bentuk terimakasih sekaligus balasan dari kisah yang diberikannya untuk saya.

Saya pakai pair UlquiMomo karena Hime pernah bilang kalau dia suka pair ini. Ya sudah, saya bikin juga :p

Makasih sayang untuk IchiHime-nya :) *pelukcium*

Hati-hati dengan plot yang sedikit tidak beraturan, sedikit Out of Characters pada beberapa tokoh, dan juga penggunaan Alternate Universe dan Alternate Time Setting. Semoga tidak begitu membingungkan :)

Ah ya, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ada typo. Koordinasi mata saya kurang baik akhir-akhir ini. :p

Happy reading!

Ruangan berkertas dinding biru itu tampak kosong. Hanya ada beberapa perabotan standar yang tampak sudah tak terawat lagi.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam menatap ruangan kamar itu dari balik jendela kaca kamar itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya walaupun rumah yang terletak di pinggir jalan itucukup sering dilewati oleh beberapa orang.

Ya, karena tak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat gadis bersayap putih itu.

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**(Last Wish)**

**.**

**By:**

**.**

**Park Young Rin**

**.**

**#****hanya ****kaulah yang kuinginkan sebelum aku menutup mataku selamanya****#**

**.**

**~a Ulquiorra Schiffer and Hinamori Momo's story~**

**.**

**Bleach and the characters © Kubo Tite**

**.**

**Note: **_**italic words**_** – flashback**

**.**

**Special for Himeka Miroslav and Vivariation July**

Ulquiorra Schiffer berjalan lambat memasuki halaman rumahnya dengan tatapan kosongnya yang biasa. Pandangan yang seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya bosan dan lelah dengan rutinitas kehidupannya sekarang dan berbeda dengan kehidupan remaja serta masa kecilnya.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruang tamu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun karena tak ada orang lain yang tinggal di rumahnya selain dirinya. Orang tuanya sudah lama meninggalkannya. Dan gadis itu pun ikut meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah kata berpisah.

Mungkin itulah sebabnya, Ulquiorra tak lagi memberikan kepercayaannya secara penuh kepada siapapun setelah gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"_Siapa kau?"seorang bocah kecil berwajah pucat menatap takjub ketika seorang gadis tampak dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua._

"_Namaku Hinamori. Dan akulah malaikat pelindungmu, Ulquiorra Schiffer." Ujar gadis berambut hitam itu. Senyuman terkembang di wajah Ulquiorra yang kecil dan pemuda kecil itu bertepuk tangan untuk mengekspresikan kegembiraannya._

"_Aku punya malaikat pelindung? Hebat!" seru Ulquiorra girang._

"_Tetapi kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal, Ulquiorra."_

"_Apa itu?" Tanya Ulquiorra kecil penuh dengan rasa penasaran._

"_Berjanilah untuk tidak bercerita tentangku pada siapapun, bahkan ayah dan ibumu. Oke?"kata Hinamori sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ulquiorra mengangguk dan menautkan jemari kecilnya pada jari Hinamori._

"_Memang kenapa?" Tanya Ulquiorra setelah tangan mereka terlepas._

"_Aku akan menghilang dari ingatanmu dan dunia ini, Ulquiorra. Aku tidak bisa menjadi penjagamu lagi jika aku menghilang…" jelas Hinamori sembari mengacak-acak rambut hitam Ulquiorra._

"_Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun!" ujar Ulquiorra sembari tersenyum lebar._

'_Dan aku juga akan langsung menghilang begitu kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup tanpa perlindunganku, Ulquiorra-kun'_

"Hinamori-chan."

Lagi, gadis itu datang hanya untuk memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu selama seharian sejak pemuda itu bangun hingga pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan membiarkan imajinasi mimpi menguasai dirinya seutuhnya.

Gadis itu menghapus air matanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan menolehkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman terpaksa menghiasi wajahnya yang sayu.

"Orihime-chan…" bisik gadis itu pelan. Salah satu malaikat penjaga terbaik sekaligus sahabatnya yang berambut orange itu tersenyum pahit dan melayang mendekati Hinamori.

"Dewan langit memanggilmu lagi, Hinamori-chan. Ini berkaitan dengan hukumanmu." Ujar Orihime sembari meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Hinamori pelan. Hinamori menepis tangan Orihime pelan dan langsung berbalik dan melayang lambat menuju gerbang langit.

Orihime memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan tatapan miris dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kaca yang sejak pagi ditatap oleh Hinamori.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, seandainya saja Hinamori tidak menjagamu, tentu hal ini tak perlu terjadi…"

"_Kau tahu aturannya bukan, Hinamori Momo?"_

_Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menganggukkannya beberapa kali._

"_Jika kau mengetahuinya, mengapa kau melanggarnya? Peraturan ini adalah peraturan paling utama untuk para malaikat penjaga, kau mengerti itu kan?"_

_Lagi, Hinamori hanya menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Hitsugaya, bacakan lagi peraturan nomor 3 dan 4 dengan keras dan jelas untuk Hinamori." Perintah lelaki tua itu._

_Malaikat berambut putih yang tampak sebaya dengan Hinamori itu membungkuk dengan hormat kepada lelaki tua yang merupakan pemimpin dewan langit itu selama beberapa detik dan segera membacakan selembar perkamen yang sedikit bercahaya._

'Malaikat penjaga, dilarang keras untuk memberikan perhatian diluar kewajaran seorang pelindung kepada manusia yang dilindungi'

"_Bacakan yang nomor 4." Perintah lelaki tua itu lagi. _

'Malaikat penjaga dilarang keras untuk memiliki perasaan khusus kepada manusia yang dilindungi.'

"_Kau mendengarnya, Hinamori?"_

_Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan masih saja dalam posisi berlutut dihadapan dewan langit untuk menyembunyikan air matanya._

"_Apa kau tahu hukumannya?" Tanya lelaki tua itu._

"_Tidak, Genryuusai-sama." Akhirnya Hinamori berkata untuk pertama kalinya._

"_Pencabutan sayap."_

"Bagaimana keputusan akhirnya?"

Hinamori menolehkan kepalanya sekilas dan melihat sosok gadis berambut orange panjang dengan sayap yang lebih lebar dan bersinar darinya sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan posisi memeluk kedua lututnya. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Hinamori pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Orihime kebingungan.

"Mereka akan tetap mencabut sayapku."

"Apa? Kalau mereka melakukannya kau akan—"

"Aku akan mati. Aku tidak bisa menjadi malaikat penjaga lagi." potong Hinamori dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar karena gadis itu menangis, "benar-benar mati dan menghilang."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Hinamori-chan?" Tanya Orihime lagi. Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kakek tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja walaupun yang akan dieksekusi adalah cucunya sendiri." Ujar Hinamori, "lagipula, masih ada Hitsugaya-kun yang jauh lebih baik dariku sebagai penerus Dewan Langit nanti. Saudaraku jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Jangan berkata begitu!" seru Orihime marah. "Kau adalah salah sau malaikat pelindung yang paling baik yang pernah kukenal sepanjang eksistensiku."

"Hiburanmu tidak membantuku." Ujar Hinamori pelan sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Percuma saja semuanya kulakukan…"

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**.**

"Hitsugaya-san, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Orihime-san?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Jarang ada yang mengajaknya bicara akhir-akhir ini, karena itulah Hitsugaya sedikit kebingungan.

"Ini mengenai saudaramu, Hinamori." Kata Orihime langsung. Hitsugaya menghela napasnya dan menggeser kursi kayu yang didudukinya dan mempersilahkan Orihime untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan." Pinta Hitsugaya. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap luruske arah bola mata turquoise Hitsugaya.

"Beri dia kesempatan."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Bertemu dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer." Kata Orihime, "beri dia waktu selama sehari penuh untuk menjadi manusia biasa di hari terakhir sebelum eksekusinya. Mungkin hanya itulah yang bisa membuat Hinamori-chan bahagia untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinamori?" seru Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan menjaganya." Ujar Orihime mantap, "hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai sahabatnya."

Hitsugaya terdiam dan menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap hamparan air biru di danau yang terbentang di hadapannya.

"Akan kubicarakan dengan kakek."

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**.**

"Ulquiorra-kun! Cepat kesini!" seru Hinamori dan melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di taman ria itu. Ulquiorra Schiffer menghela napasnya dan melangkah menuju gadis yang membawa dua buah cup berisi milk shake itu.

"Ayo cepat naik yang itu!" kata Hinamori sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala raksasa yang tampak ramai. Ulquiorra menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah cepat Hinamori yang tampak tidak sabar untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"_Siapa kau?" betapa terkejutnya Ulquiorra ketika membukakan pintu rumahnya dan melihat sesosok gadis berdiri di hadapannya. Mirip dengannya. Gadis misterius yang selalu menghampirinya._

_Gadis tanpa nama yang selalu menemaninya saat kecil._

"_Namaku…" gadis itu Nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian tersenyum manis, "Namaku Momo. Izuru Momo"_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan Momo-san?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi._

"_Apa kau bisa membawaku berjalan-jalan di Tokyo? Aku tidak mengerti apapun disini dan aku melewati rumahmu. Aku mendapat perasaan baik yang mengatakan bahwa kau akan mengantarku berkeliling Tokyo untuk hari ini." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang menyenangkan. Gadis yang manis._

"_Mengapa kau begitu yakin?" tantang Ulquiorra. Menunggu gadis itu untuk memberikan jawaban yang menarik dan tak terduga lainnya._

"_Karena tidak mungkin kau sanggup menolak permintaan orang yang kesusahan sepertiku, kan?" jawab gadis itu lagi._

"Gelang apa itu?" tanya Ulquiorra ketika melihat gelang berbandul sepasang sayap malaikat putih yang bercahaya. Hinamori menunduk dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendongakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Gelang inilah, yang membuatku tetap hidup sampai detik ini, Ulquiorra-kun…" jawab Hinamori. Benar, Hinamori tidak boleh lupa, besok adalah hari eksekusinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup lagi jika gelang ini terlepas dari tanganku." Jelas Hinamori lagi.

"Kau memang gadis yang aneh." Bisik Ulquiorra pelan.

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**.**

"Momo-san…"

Hinamori menolehkan kepalanya dari kolam ikan besar yang menjakau pandangannya dan menatap lurus ke arah wajah pucat Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya dengan malaikat?"

Hinamori menaikkan alisnya tanda bahwa gadis itu kebingungan, "memangnya kenapa kalau aku percaya?"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kuceritakan kepada siapapun bahkan ayah dan ibuku."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinamori dengan jantungnya yang berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Bolehkan Hinamori sedikit berharap?

"Saat aku kecil dulu, aku memiliki malaikat pelindung. Dan wajahnya benar-benar mirip denganmu. Karena itulah aku mau menemanimu hari ini. Kau memiliki wajah dan sifat yang sama persis dengannya."

"Benarkah begitu…" bisik Hinamori pelan. Nyaris terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi anehnya, aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Aku bisa mengingat semua tentang dirinya dengan jelas, tetapi rasanya seperti hanya namanya saja yang dibuang dari ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya sekeras apapun kucoba."

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**.**

"Kau menyukai pemandangan ini."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Dan sayangnya, perkataan gadis itu benar.

Memang terdengar sedikit cengeng, tapi benar bahwa Ulquiorra begitu menyukai taburan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Karena aku mengenalmu." Jawab Hinamori singkat. Ulquiorra menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar jawaban Hinamori.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Karena itulah aku tahu." Jawab Hinamori lagi. Ulquiorra menghela napasnya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalku? Kau bukan stalker kan?" kata Ulquiorra setengah bercanda.

"Mungkin bisa saja dibilang begitu." Bisik Hinamori pelan, "bahkan lebih…"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ulquiorra kesal. Memecah keheningan di bukit bintang itu.

Hinamori menghela napasnya dan membuang wajahnya agar tak dapat dijangkau oleh pandangan Ulquiorra dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengalir.

"Gomen ne, Ulquiorra-kun…" bisik gadis itu diantara tangisannya.

"Ne?"

Tanpa berkata apapun juga, Hinamori langsung berbalik dan menempelkan bibirnya diantara bibir Ulquiorra yang dingin. Sontak, perilaku berani itupun langsung membuat Ulquiorra terkejut.

Namun Ulquiorra tak menolaknya.

Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya, yang seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi asing dengan rasa bibir yang manis yang kini sedang dilumatnya dengan lembut itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa tak asing dengan postur tubuh mungil serta aroma tubuh gadis itu yang beraroma seperti buah _peach_. Hanya satu yang bisa Ulquiorra pikirkan saat ia terus melumat bibir ranum gadis itu.

Malaikat kecil yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya.

Bingung, hanya itu yang bisa Ulquiorra rasakan ketika tanpa sadar Ulquiorra menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dan menyisipkan jemarinya diantara helai hitam panjang gadis pendek itu.

'Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra-kun…' bisik hati kecil Hinamori, 'apakah kau bisa merasakannya?'

**.**

**마지막 소원**

**.**

"Hinamori. Apakah kau siap?"

Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap para tetua Dewan Langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ini hari dimana kau akan dieksekusi karena kesalahan yang telah kau buat."

"Hai, Genryuusai-sama." Jawab Hinamori pelan.

"Hitsugaya, Hisagi, bawa Hinamori ke atas bukit untuk proses eksekusi. Dan pastikan tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi."

"Hai, Genryuusai-sama." Jawab Hitsugaya dan Hisagi serempak.

Hitsugaya dan Hisagi segera berjalan menuju HInamori dan menarik rantai sihir yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Hinamori dan berjalan lambat untuk mengimbangi kaki Hinamori yang juga diikat dengan rantai berat yang mencengkram pergelangan kakinya amat erat hingga menimbulkan sedikit jejak kemerahan pada pergelangan kakinya yang putih.

Selama perjalanan, banyak juga malaikat-malaikat lain yang menonton sepanjang perjalanan menuju bukit tinggi dimana eksekusi akan dilaksanakan. Dan hampir semua yang memandanganya adalah teman-temannya yang mengantar kepergiannya dengan air mata.

Tidak, Hinamori tidak menangis. Air matanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk keluar. Tak ada yang membuatnya menangis lagi sekarang. Semua keinginannya sudah terpenuhi sepenuhnya.

"_Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, Ulquiorra-kun." Ujar Hinamori setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Ulquiorra._

"_Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Ulquiorra singkat. Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung melangkah pergi dari rumah bercat putih itu._

"_Momo-san!"_

_Sebenarnya,Hinamori bisa mendengar Ulquiorra meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali. Tetapi Hinamori ingin Ulquiorra memanggil nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya ketika ia lahir sebagai manusia 128 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun Hinamori tahu hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi._

"_Momo-san!"_

_Lagi, Ulquiorra memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Ukh! Rasanya Hinamori ingin sekali mengulang waktu dan memilih nama samara yang lebih baik disbanding nama buah. Mengapa harus Momo? Bukankah ia benci buah persik? Gadis bodoh._

"_Tunggu—"_

"_Hinamori-chan…"_

_Langkah itupun terhenti. Rasa terkejut menguasai setiap inci tubuh Hinamori. Apakah pendengarannya sedikit bermasalah tadi?_

_Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra memanggil nama aslinya. Tidak mungkin._

_Hinamori membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Ulquiorra sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah._

"_Ulquiorra-kun…" bisik Hinamori pelan._

_Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ulquiorra langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu gadis yang membeku di tempat itu sampai ke dalam jangkauannya._

"_Apakah kau benar-benar Hinamori-chan yang dulu?" bisik Ulquiorra pelan._

"_Bagaimana kau—"_

"_Namamu langsung terlintas begitu saja di otakku ketika aku melihatmu pergi." Jawab Ulquiorra. Memang jawaban yang sedikit aneh, namun Hinamori tak peduli. Keinginannya telah terkabul…_

"Apakah ada hal terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hinamori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah malaikat berambut putih yang sedang membawa rantai pengikatnya—saudaranya.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" panggil Hinamori kepada saudara lelakinya itu. Hitsugaya menolehkan kepalanya dan menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Jaga dirimu dan kakek. Jadilah penerus yang terbaik." Kata Hinamori dengan sebuah senyuman datar yang amat jelas terlihat bahwa senyum itu dipaksakan untuk keluar.

"Dasar bodoh. Jangan pedulikan aku dan kakek. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Hinamori tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban saudara laki-lakinya itu. Sudah biasa baginya mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya yang terkesan ketus. Hinamori tahu, dibalik semua perkataan ketus saudaranya itu, Hitsugaya selalu membantunya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Sudah cukup?"

Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap matahari surge yang bersinar hangat.

Setetes air mata yang mengalir melewati permata hazel Hinamori membiaskan cahaya sang mentari menjadi pelangi kecil yang indah. Pelangi terakhir yang akan dilihatnya.

"Inilah saatnya, Hinamori."

Hinamori menarik napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Ulquiorra Schiffer…'

Dan Hinamori pun seperti melihat cahaya putih seperti melintasi matanya yang tertutup diikuti dengan potongan-potongan kenangannya yang tampak seperti _slide show_.

'Seperti inikah rasanya akan mati?'

Tiba-tiba saja kesakitan menjalar di selutuh tubuh Hinamori ketika Hinamori merasakan sesuatu telah menarik dan menyayati punggungnya untuk melepaskan kedua benda putih yang sudah menemani 98 tahun keeksistensiannya yang akan berakhir itu. Hinamori pun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit ketika kesakitan yang dirasanya bertambah karena bibir bawahnya berdarah akibat digigitnya sendiri untuk meredam pekikannya.

Dan sakit itu berakhir begitu saja. Diiringi dengan bayangan hitam menyelimuti pandangannya yang terakhir…

**.**

**끝**

**.**

뭐야 이게?

Apaan ini? sungguh geje sekali =_="

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau saya gagal menggambarkan setting yang saya inginkan. Sepertinya _sense of writing_ saya menurun drastis setelah lama tak membuat fanfict straight jepang. Akhir-akhir ini saya bikinnya kalo engga slash ya straight tapi Korean artist :P

Special thanks to:

Allah Yang Maha Kuasa. Kalo bukan karena-Nya, saya mungkin uda ga bisa nyelesaiin fanfic coretnistadancoret abal ini.

Himeka, yang sekarang lagi sakit gigi. Ini untuknya dan hari jadi kami yang pertama tanggal 26 Juli besok /

August Rush. Film apik yang saya tonton waktu ga dapet ide dan memberikan sedikit ide di kepala saya walaupun akhirnya juga ga kepake *plak

SHINee – Lucifer. Atas lagunya yang super keren. Sekarang, lagu itulah yang ada di playlist no 1 iPod saya mengalahkan lagu Tik Tok – 2PM yang sudah saya play sebanyak 75 kali. *fangirl parah*

Ah iya, lagu 마지막 선물(Last Gift) dan 소원을 말해봐 (Genie) yang memberikan ispirasi judul lagu.

WiFi gratis di kantor. Yang bikin saya bisa publish fanfict disini *plak

Dan kamu yang sudah membaca dan review fanfict abal ini.

24 July 2010,

Choi Minho's wife and Lee Jonghyun's spose-to-be

.

.

Park Young Rin


End file.
